Rayons Lunaires
by jess-skaa
Summary: "Les rayons de la lune donnent vie aux parois de ma chambre avec le jeu d'ombres chinoises qu'ils projettent. Ces quatre murs entre lesquels je suis enfermé. Seul, avec toi. Menotté par tes doigts pris sur mes poignets. Prisonnier de cette relation."


_**Genre** : _OOC, Yaoi, Angst, POV Shikamaru

**Résumé **: "Les rayons de la lune donnent vie aux parois de ma chambre avec le jeu d'ombres chinoises qu'ils projettent. Ces quatre murs entre lesquels je suis enfermé. Seul, avec toi. Menotté par tes doigts pris sur mes poignets. Prisonnier de cette relation. Prisonnier de cet amour à sens unique."

**Couple** : Kiba/Shika

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'histoire.

_Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques bonnnes ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Mais les bonnes font toujours plaisir à entendre. _

Voilà j'ai terminé ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rayons lunaires

Il est tard ce soir, et pourtant je sais que tu es là, tout près. J'ai lu dans tes yeux la promesse que tu viendrais une fois encore.

Comme à ton habitude, tu entre dans ma chambre en te faufilant par la fenêtre. Seule la lune éclaire la pièce et me permet de suivre ta silhouette qui s'approche dangereusement de mon lit. Le drap glisse doucement sur ma peau lorsque je m'appuie légèrement sur mes coudes, comme pour chercher à te faire croire que je me demande qui vient de s'introduire chez moi. Alors que nous savons tous les deux parfaitement ce qu'il se passe et comment cela se terminera. Le même scénario se répète depuis des mois déjà. Pourquoi changerait-il maintenant? Je te regarde avec, je ne sais quoi. Peut-être de l'incompréhension ou de la peur? Tout plutôt que de l'amour. J'ouvre la bouche, mais tu me coupe la parole en plaquant brutalement tes lèvres contre les miennes. Tu me glisse entre tes mains, sans chercher le moindre accord de ma part. Mais quand c'est toi, et tu le sais très bien, je ne te refuse jamais rien.

Tu es trop pressé pour te montrer quelque peu attentionné. Tu es à peine arrivé et tu es déjà sur le point de repartir, je ne le sais que trop bien. On t'attend. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Une éternelle course contre la montre. Pourtant avant, tu trouvais toujours le moyen de prendre tout ton temps. Faire attendre les autres était le cadet de tes soucis. Tu laissais le temps filer. Tu ne m'as pas fait passer en premier depuis longtemps. Tellement, tellement longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Depuis des semaines, il est impensable que tu puisses rester plus d'une demi-heure. J'ai une envie folle de te demander de rester encore un peu, parce que je sais que tu es déjà en train de te dire qu'il faudrait que tu te dépêches de rentrer. Mais j'anesthésie rapidement ces mots dans ma gorge avant qu'ils ne franchissent la maigre distance entre nous deux. Je sais que, bien qu'ayant pour but de te retenir, ils ne serviraient qu'à te faire fuir.

La première chose qui avait été mise au clair entre nous deux était que cette relation soit et reste uniquement sexuelle. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui avais insisté sur ce point. Mais c'était avant. Avant que mes sentiments ne changent. Avant que je ne me fasse prendre à mon propre jeu. Avant que le mot « reste » ne se fasse demeure au bord de mes lèvres et que j'ai envie de le vomir à chaque seconde que je passe avec toi.

Je garde les yeux obstinément fixés au plafond, luttant contre mes sanglots pour ne pas t'importuner, même si je ne crois pas que tu les remarquerais. J'évite sciemment de sombrer dans ton regard de peur d'y lire une cruelle indifférence et pour que le mien ne puisse pas me trahir. Il ne faut pas que tu vois dans mes yeux que je t'aime, que tu sentes de la tendresse dans mon abandon à tes gestes précipités.

Chacun de mes vêtements finis par embrasser les fines lattes du plancher, alors que toi, tu n'accordes le droit de quitter ton corps à aucun tissu. Tu n'as pas le temps. Auparavant, j'en étais surpris, mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis même plus déçu. C'est comme ça désormais et j'ai fini par m'y faire.

Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, d'avoir mal, de te demander de rester. Parce que rien ne m'affecte et que je me fiche de tout. Parce que j'ai eu la stupide idée d'exiger ce plan sexuel exempt de toutes contraintes futures d'engagement. Je fais moins le malin maintenant avec le cœur comme une bouteille. Une bouteille en mille éclats.

Tu me retourne négligemment sur le ventre et te positionne sans perdre de temps, cherchant à en finir au plus vite. Même toi, tu n'arrive plus à me regarder dans les yeux. Dire qu'avant, tu voulais avoir le loisir de toujours pouvoir fixer mes pupilles lors de nos ébats. Luttant contre l'envie des plus tentantes d'enfouir mon visage dans l'oreiller qui se trouve sous moi, je pose un regard vague sur le mur qui me fait face. Les rayons de la lune donnent vie aux parois de ma chambre avec le jeu d'ombres chinoises qu'ils projettent. Ces quatre murs entre lesquels je suis enfermé. Seul, avec toi. Menotté par tes doigts pris sur mes poignets. Prisonnier de cette relation. Prisonnier de cet amour à sens unique. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais j'aimerais retourner en arrière. Nous étions tellement mieux avant.

Je me souviens de nos premières rencontres nocturnes. C'était dans une petite cabane abandonnée au fond des bois. Nous l'avions découverte un soir d'orage, en cherchant un abri. Nous avions couchés ensemble pour la première fois cette nuit-là. La vieille cahute de bois était devenue notre lieu de rendez-vous. Nous nous enfermions au milieu de nulle part, personne ne passait jamais part là. C'était notre petite île au calme, loin des autres. Le matelas en charpie me massacrait le dos et j'avais des courbatures pendant des jours, mais qu'est-ce que j'étais heureux!

Je crois qu'on devrait y retourner. Peut-être que là-bas, nous pourrions retrouver l'essence qui nous a poussé l'un vers l'autre. La minuscule étincelle qui reste entre nous se rallumerait sûrement. On trouverait le moyen de se rejoindre là on l'on s'est égaré, j'en suis persuadé. On oublierait tout le reste, il n'y aurait plus que nous deux. Comme avant. Seuls au monde. Dans notre Monde. Loin du tic-tac des horloges.

Souviens-toi, on passait des heures tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se refaire le monde, à se raconter la vie. À cette époque, ce n'était pas que du sexe entre nous. Nous cherchions à rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Je t'en prie, souviens-toi. L'amitié améliorée n'était qu'un prétexte pour provoquer nos retrouvailles. Je voulais plus, j'avais envie que nous formions un couple. Je voulais tout, en fait. Les sorties, les promesses, les projets, les « je t'aime ». Et je sais que c'était la même chose pour toi. Mais nous n'étions pas dupes. Un regard avait suffit pour dire tout ce que l'autre devait comprendre. S'afficher au vu et au su de tous était impossible. La pression des autres sur nous aurait été insupportable. Malgré ce qu'il dit, le Monde est encore trop fermé d'esprit pour accepter que deux hommes soient ensemble. Le Monde est condamné à être hypocrite comme moi je suis condamné à aimer mon tendre bourreau. C'est une peine à perpétuité.

Tu te gaves dans le buffet à volonté de mes couvertures sans même te douter qu'en plus de posséder mon corps, tu détiens aussi mon cœur. Ma peau frissonne à chacun de tes contacts. Tu caresses négligemment mon corps, marquant ton territoire. Encore aujourd'hui, tu te montre très possessif envers moi.

Tu ne fais que m'utiliser lorsque tu en as envie pour ensuite me jeter. Mais je ne suis pas un objet. Les contacts physiques ne me suffisent plus, je veux aussi des sentiments. Je veux voir de la tendresse dans tes yeux, sentir de l'amour dans tes gestes. Ne peux-tu donc vraiment pas m'offrir ce que je désire ?

Même si tu essaie de le cacher, je vois bien que tu détestes me voir traîner avec d'autres hommes pouvant potentiellement m'intéresser. Cet après-midi encore, j'ai profité de cette corde sensible pour t'attirer à moi. Comme prévu, tu as réagis et m'as fais comprendre que tu passerais me voir le soir même. Question de t'assurer que tu me possédais toujours. Pourtant, je ne suis aucunement à toi. L'ai-je déjà été? Tu m'as toujours caché aux yeux de tous. Ce n'est pas _moi _qui t'appartiens.

Tu me pilonnes de l'intérieur et je persiste à n'émettre aucun son. Pourtant, j'ai mal. J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé vivant sous tes va-et-vient violents, mais je me tais. Ces écorchures sont éphémères. Alors que celles que tu as imposées à mon cœur, elles y resteront gravées à jamais. Comme le bovin qu'on marque au fer rouge avant de l'envoyer à l'abattoir.

Repus, tu te retire et je reste dans la même position, pantelant, n'osant pas me retourner pour te faire face. Un simple geste de la main te suffit pour remettre de l'ordre à tes vêtements. Je risque enfin un regard dans ta direction et je vois que tu sembles en colère. Contre toi-même ou moi, je ne sais pas. Et sincèrement, je préfère l'ignorer. Je peux supporter ton indifférence. Mais savoir que tu me hais, ça non. Ça me tuerait.

Je m'en veux. De ne pas avoir résisté, d'avoir, d'une certaine façon, aimé, de ne jamais arrêter d'excuser, de pardonner et d'espérer. Je me déteste parce que je sais que je suis voué à céder encore et encore. Tout ce qui nous rattache est une pulsion incontrôlable. Un ultime lien qui fini toujours par nous pousser l'un vers l'autre malgré nos efforts pour nous libérer de ces chaînes.

Il y a de ces choses que l'on ne peut qu'accepter, aussi difficiles soient-elles. La plus dure est de savoir que bien qu'ayant été le premier, maintenant _elle_ a pris ma place auprès de toi. Hinata. Et en repensant à elle, je ne peux m'empêcher de revivre la journée du 14 juillet. Le jour où l'aveu le plus délicieux qui existe a été prononcé lorsqu'un doux « Je t'aime. » a franchit le mur de tes lèvres. Le jour où les larmes les plus sincères ont coulées. Les miennes. Toi, Kiba Inuzuka, ce bel après-midi ensoleillé, tu as dis _Je t'aime_. Devant tous nos amis, sans te soucier de ce qu'on pourrait dire. De ce que je pourrais ressentir. Puisque ces mots ne m'étaient pas adressés. Ils étaient destinés à elle. Il ne faut jamais oublié le 14 juillet. C'est une journée importante. Tous mes espoirs se sont envolés ce jour-là et dans les heures qui ont suivies, je les ai soigneusement inhumés.

J'étais tout pour toi, du moins le seul avec qui tu partageais tes nuits. Tu jetais l'ancre dans le port de mes bras et t'octroyais une halte de quelques heures. Maintenant, bien que tu daignes toujours passer quelques instants sur ta terre natale, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai un mal de tête. Il n'y a que toi dans ma tête. J'ai le mal de toi.

Comme chaque fois, je reste là et je te regarde t'éloigner. Sachant bien que tu vas la retrouver. Elle. Ça aura toujours été elle et jamais moi. Exceptionnellement, tu t'arrêtes quelques instants et je me retrouve pendu à tes lèvres, une fleur d'espoir en pleine éclosion dans mon cœur. Tu m'annonces alors qu'Hinata est enceinte. La mise à mort d'une relation qui n'a jamais vraiment existée. J'ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis ton arrivée et pour mettre fin à ce jeu infernal je murmure : « Je n'aurai plus la deuxième place, c'est terminé. » Tu acquiesce simplement sans chercher à m'en dissuader. Je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à une autre réaction de ta part. Après tout, que suis-je pour toi, si ce n'est une poupée de chiffon qu'on utilise et puis qu'on jette?

J'ose m'approcher de toi et te murmure à l'oreille : « Je t'aime. » dans une ultime tentative pour réveiller en toi une irrépressible envie de t'installer dans ma vie plutôt que dans la sienne. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant. Tu me souffle que tu es désolé puis tu sors par le carreau resté ouvert depuis ton irruption dans la fausse quiétude de ma chambre.

Aller, va. Ne te retourne surtout pas et cours vers elle! Retrouve ta petite vie tranquille! Élève des enfants, si tu y tiens tant! J'éduquerai les miens. La honte, le regret et la douleur. Laisse-moi seul. Va en aimer une autre que moi…

Tu es une vraie tornade vivante. Tu passe en coup de vent et tu détruis tout sur ton passage. Tu le sais ça, Kiba?

Je reste devant cette saleté de fenêtre qui t'as laissé m'abandonner, paralysé. Je n'ai pas su te retenir et tu es encore une fois parti la rejoindre. Encore une fois tu l'as choisi _elle_ plutôt que moi. Et je sais que j'aurais beau hurler, te supplier de rester, je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de partir. Je sais que je ne pourrai te retenir. Jamais.

Mes joues sont maintenant ensevelies derrière les larmes rebelles qui n'ont pas écoutés mes ordres et ont fuguées hors de mon corps. Elles fuient alors que je veux qu'elles restent en moi à tout jamais. Le sel de mon cœur ne veut pas de moi. Il est exactement comme toi.

Mon lit m'appelle et je le rejoins. Je ne t'attendrai plus. Il faut que je tourne la page et que j'oublie. J'oublierai nous. Ensuite, je t'oublierai toi. Et finalement, à bout de forces, je m'oublierai moi. Je me noie dans les couvertures, le sable mouvant du matelas m'enseveli et l'oreiller m'étouffe. J'attends impatiemment le moment où le Croque-mitaine sortira du placard. Lui ou n'importe quelle autre créature qui puisse me libérer. La pièce est silencieuse. Les rayons de la lune forment un linceul autour de moi. Je le sens. Et je comprends pourquoi ce calme ne me semble pas normal. C'est un silence de mort. Je suis mort et j'en suis presque soulagé.

C'est fini.

Je n'aurai plus mal de t'aimer.

Les piles de mon cœur sont à plat.

Parce que sans toi, je ne suis rien, amour.

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit one-shot. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires, j'ai hâte de les lire. ^^**

Jess-ska


End file.
